Solitary Hope
by ashburn
Summary: A new student, a dangerous spy, a vengeance of the past, a sequel to The Blood Of The Enemy. Will Harry and Janieve be able to survive it all this time round?
1. Fury of A Horntail

Okay I'm back! That's fast isn't it? Anyway I want to thank everyone for showing so much support throughmy first story. I wouldn't be writing this sequel without all you loyal readers. I also want to thank those random readers who left behind some constructive criticisms. I sincerely apologise to anyone and everyone for the mistakes I've made regarding the story but I'm not gonna be changing them. Maybe I will, on the back up copy on my laptop but I'm not gonna edit the one posted here. It'll be too much of a hassle and I don't think anyone of you will bother to read them again.

I'm really sorry if I messed up some of the facts in HP because all the time I was writing The Blood of The Enemy, I did not have the first three HP books with me and half the time I did not have the 4th and 5th book as well. There was no way I could verify the facts and most of the time I just had to rely on my memory and keep my fingers crossed that they don't fail me.

Also I apologised if I may have made some mistakes regarding the places, norms, laws or the style of speaking in England in my stories because personally I lived pretty far from England or even Europe for that matter.

Lastly I hope you'll enjoy this sequel. Much thought is given in the making of this plot and it should be more interesting (I hope) than the last. I'm still open for more constructive criticisms and words of encouragement. Take it away.

Chapter 1: Fury of a Horntail

"Harry Potter!"

Harry walked up to the plump middle-age woman sitting behind the desk nervously. Every step he took towards her was leaded with excitement, fear of rejection and anticipation all at the same time. He amazed himself when he finally made it to the chest high desk without anxiety attack. It was not that he doubted his own capabilities but rather he could not accept the possibility of himself actually failing.

"This is your test results. Good luck," she said mechanically.

Harry reached over for the white, file size envelope with difficulty. Once it was carefully tucked under his arm, he walked down the corridor and turned a corner. The sign on the door indicated Wizards and Harry pushed his way into it. Inside, he found himself an empty cubicle and settled atop of the toilet bowl lid.

Sucking in a deep breath, Harry tore off the envelope's red seal in one swift motion. When the contents of the envelope were spilled onto his lap, he forced his eyes to the top piece of parchment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked out of the greyish blue building dejectedly. His ex-professor at Hogwarts, whom he respected very much, Remus Lupin was waiting for him at the gate. As Harry approached him, the grin on Lupin's face faltered.

"I can't believe it. How could you not have made it? There must be a mistake!" Lupin declared.

Harry looked down at the gravel where his feet stood on.

"Oh Harry, you'll just try again until you pass," Lupin consoled, "I'm pretty sure you'll pass the next time."

"I'm not coming back again," Harry said sourly.

"Come on, the Harry I know is not a quitter," Lupin said encouragingly.

Harry just kept quiet as he thrust the envelope at Lupin. Lupin, casting one questionable look at Harry, removed the contents and scanned down the first letter hurriedly. He could not believe his eyes at what he saw so he re-read them again.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter_

_Congratulations on passing the apparition test conducted by the London Apparition Test Centre (LATC). As such, you'll be eligible for apparition class three. We will be issuing you an official license by owl post within a week. If you do not receive it within this period, please contact our administrator at the centre._

_Attached are your test results and comments by your test instructor. Please do bear in mind that extra cautious must still be exercised when apparating._

_We wish you all the best._

_Yours truly,_

_Michael Singora_

_Director, LATC_

"Bloody hell Harry! You tricked me!" Lupin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry… Could not… resist!" Harry said between fits of laughter. "Besides, I didn't really trick you if you think about it. You jumped to the wrong conclusion," Harry added when his laughter subsided sufficiently.

"Well thanks Harry," Lupin said sarcastically, although he could hardly keep a straight face himself, "it's such a waste you're not an actor."

Harry burst into laughter again and Lupin cracked up along with him. When they finally calmed down, Lupin said, "At least we don't have to walk home now."

Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry was in a really jovial mood. He was finally seventeen, the legal age in the Wizard World, he could apparate to wherever he likes, except maybe Hogwarts, and he could use magic as and when he pleases. Also, after another dreaded summer with the Dursleys, Harry was going back to stay with his friends, most probably, for good.

So as Harry apparated together with Remus Lupin to Grimmauld Place that afternoon, he felt like nothing could dissolve this feeling of euphoria he had in him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry!" greeted Hermione.

"Hi Hermione," Harry replied cheerfully.

"Goodness! I take it you apparated here legally?" she said.

"Definitely," Harry confirmed, and Hermione rushed forward to give him a hug.

"Congratulation!" she said.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he practically skipped down two steps at a time down the stairs.

"Ron!" Harry shouted back happily.

"I've been waiting for you all day! I swear I had been pacing the house all day. And when you had not appeared after such a long time, we thought we had gotten the time wrong," Ron explained.

Harry laughed good-naturedly.

"It's great seeing you again," Harry said, "but something seems to be amiss."

"That's really sharp of you," replied Hermione, "we finally got rid of the portrait of Mrs. Black!"

"For real?" Harry choked amusedly.

Hermione nodded her head vigorously.

"No wonder this house seems awfully quiet than usual," Harry commented.

"Plus the fact that George and Fred had gone shop hunting again," said Ron, "A place without them is always peaceful."

"Shop hunting?" Harry asked.

"That's right Harry. The twins' business had been doing so well, they had been branching out in different areas. They opened one in Diagon Alley, did you know?" Hermione supplied.

"Yeah, they wrote to me, giving me a discount card and such," Harry lied. Truth was the twins had written to Harry to return Harry the Triwizard prize money including interests while mentioning the Diagon Alley shop. However, Harry had sent back the money and chided them for it. Harry had given them the money and it was theirs to keep. There was no way Harry was taking them back.

As Harry lugged his luggage towards the room he shared with Ron, with Ron's help of course, Harry also noticed a significant someone missing – Janieve. He had been hoping to see her when he came back at the end of the summer. Even though Harry knew that even if she was around, he would not be able to talk to her as much as he would like to. However, it would be better than not seeing her beautiful face at all. The one he had in his head was getting vague and he desperately needed to refresh his memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"At the count of three… One… two… three… Stupefy!" shouted Charlie Weasley. A few jet of red and green lights shot out from twenty-something different wands, hit and penetrated the scaly dragon skin and the huge, ferocious creature stumbled forward and hit the ground with a thunderous thud. Golden sparks flew into the sky and shower down on them in the cold night sky.

"Ahhh!"

"Janieve!" yelled Charlie, "stay back!" A black Hungarian Horntail with yellowing teeth was advancing towards Janieve menacingly and it was baring its teeth at Janieve viciously. Janieve staggered backward, fear reflected in her eyes. However, the wand in her hand was held steadily in front of her nonetheless.

Janieve had been learning how to tame the dragons from Charlie ever since the start of the summer. It started when Charlie mentioned that they were lacking keepers and Janieve had offered to help if they were willing to guide her along. So far, it had been a pleasant experience, until now, when the dragons had shaken loose of their locks and chains mysteriously.

Charlie and a few of the other dragon keepers rushed forward to Janieve's aid. It was no good though because each time enough of them came close enough to the mighty Horntail, the Horntail would swing its lethal tail adorning a length of bronze spikes at them, forcing the keepers to leap out of the way.

"Stupefy!" A simultaneous chorus of stunning spells were shouted but they were all uncoordinated and hence, useless against the noble creature.

The Horntail flapped its wing angrily and jumped a few steps forward. Janieve's knees trembled dangerously but she kept stepping backward, while her eyes and wand remained trained on the Horntail.

She gasped in horror when she felt herself back against a trunk. She swerved around and tripped on the root ofthe gigantic tree. She fell on her knees and her knee cap throbbed painfully.

The Horntail stepped up towards Janieve, its lizard-like head hovering over her with a triumph glint in its black evil-looking eyes. It turned its enormous weight around and swung its tail towards Janieve.

Janieve rolled away from it fairly quickly, owing to her Killet's abilities. At the same time, she took out a large syringe and injected the needle into the creature's side swiftly.

The pain ignited more fury from the disturbed Horntail. It swung its tail the other way and it connected with Janieve's back. The impact threw her thirty feet away and she was rendered unconscious. The Horntail flew towards her and bared its fangs at her. Its head drew back, preparing to attack.


	2. The Sorting Thief

Hey! Glad you liked the first chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I welcome any sort of review (except those that are just meant to put people down without any value at all). To convenient my readers, I've decided to announce the date I'll be posting the next chapter at the end of every chapter.

As for now, enjoy...

Chapter 2: The Sorting Thief

"_Harry! Save us!"_

_Harry was swimming as fast as he could. Merlin knows he was not a good swimmer. He thrashed his hands forward and kicked hard at the water. But no matter how fast he moved, he could never seem to narrow the distance between himself and the crowd of people who were drowning._

_Among them were his friends, his teachers, his families, and his love. They were all struggling in the deep blue ocean, beckoning at him. He felt so useless. He saw the flicker of hope on their faces – on Hermione's face, on Ron's face, on Remus' face, on Dumbledore's face, on Neville's face, on Mrs. Weasley's face, on Janieve's face…_

_Suddenly, a long, fat, green and silver serpent rises from the depths of the sea and coiled itself around the people, rounding them up in one swift motion and strangling them._

"NO!" Harry yelled.

Harry bolted upright in bed, soaked in perspiration and fear. It's just a dream, he told himself. His racing heartbeat slowly resumed to normal.

Harry glanced up and saw Ron standing in the doorway with his mouth agape. They stared at each other for a long time until Ron began to back out of the room.

"What?" Harry asked. Ron merely shook his head insistently, his face contorted with fright, and his body was trembling slightly.

"Ron, what's happening?" Harry demanded.

Ron shut his eyes tight and muttered something under his breath. He opened his eyes again and blinked twice.

"Harry?" he squeaked.

"Yes Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.

Ron let out a haggard breath. He shook his head again. "I'm sorry I thought you were…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Never mind," Ron said, "You might want to get changed. We're going back to the Burrow today." Then he added, "Breakfast is ready."

Harry climbed out of bed and pulled on last night's pair of oversized jeans over his boxers and an oversized t-shirt over his head. All of his clothes were already packed in his suitcase and waiting downstairs for him. Looking into the oak-framed semi-oval shaped mirror, he brushed his fingers through his black messy hair. Then he attempted to flatten them with his palms but when he released them, the hair bounced back up again. He pressed them down a second time but his stubborn curls refused to budge. He threw down his hands in exasperation and turned to walk out the door.

Harry merely walked a few steps before he doubled back. He rummaged his hair with both hands for five more seconds and examined his work. He smiled at his reflection. My father knew better, he mused.

After much deliberation, Harry finally strolled out of his room and collided with something against his knees.

Ouch, Harry thought as he bent over to rub his bruised spot. A pair of big droopy eyes looked straight into his eyes and Harry shuddered.

"Kreacher!" Harry said angrily. Negative feelings Harry might have for the Black's house-elf come pouring back. He had not seen Kreacher ever since the day Harry spoke to him through the Floo from Dolores Umbridges' fireplace to ascertain Sirius' whereabouts.

Kreacher ignored Harry and tried to sidestep him. Harry blocked his way. "I thought you went to work for the Malfoys?" However, Kreacher turned around and headed for the other direction.

Harry shook his head to clear his annoyance. He wondered why Kreacher came back to Grimmauld Place. Harry knew the house-elf had gone to serve the remaining Black family, Narcissa Malfoy after Sirius' death. Did he come back to spy on the Order?

"What took you so long, Harry," Ron asked when Harry appeared in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley passed Harry a butter-spread toast.

Harry took the toast gratefully from her. "Kreacher's back, did you know?" Harry asked him. Mrs. Weasley stopped working for awhile and eyed Harry. When Harry noticed her looking, she went back to doing her work.

"Yeah, came back since school ended," Ron said casually.

"But why? S-Si… He is not enslaved to anyone here," Harry stammered. It had been over a year but Harry still found it hard to talk about Sirius death openly.

"Kreacher is magically enslaved to this house," said Mrs. Weasley. "Finish this up and we'll set off. Hermione, your father and your sister are waiting for us at the Burrow," she added to Ron.

Harry gulped down the last mouthful of pumpkin juice and apparated right after Ron and Mrs. Weasley to the Burrow.

"At long last!" exclaimed Hermione. "I was beginning to wonder what's eating you."

"Well we are here," Ron said.

"And I think I may have to go back," Harry stated, "I left my broom."

"I'll go with you," Ron offered.

"Oh come on," Harry laughed, "it'll just take a few seconds."

_Crack._

Harry tried to recall where he had left his broom as he headed back towards his room. On his way he passed the room where Sirius had shown Harry his family tree. Fond memories flooded back. Harry paused at the doorway, relishing the moment. Voices drifted down the hallway and Harry followed it out of curiosity.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Harry about it?"

"We will tell Harry, Remus, but not now."

"But he is Harry's godfather after all," Remus argued.

"I understand your concern. Of course Harry would want to see him. But he does not remember Harry. In due time, Harry will know. But now's not the time. Besides, we have more important things to do."

"I know, Dumbledore…"

Harry slammed the door open. "What are you talking about? Is Sirius still alive?" he fired at his Headmaster and mentor.

"Harry, this is an Order's meeting," Dumbledore warned sternly.

"I just want to know IS SIRIUS STILL ALIVE?" Harry demanded, raising his voice a few decibels higher, emphasizing every single word.

"Harry…" Remus began.

"I heard you! You were talking about Sirius!" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, we did mentioned him," Dumbledore said calmly, "but we did not say he is alive, Harry."

"But he is," Harry said.

"No he isn't," Dumbledore replied almost immediately.

"Then tell me what you were talking about," Harry challenged.

"This is the Order's – "

"I want to be in the Order," Harry shot.

"No."

"Why not? I'm seventeen!" Harry yelled.

"Our age does not determine the stages of our live. It is just a number," Dumbledore said.

"If anyone has a right to know what's going on in the Order, that would be me," Harry reminded.

"He's right," Remus said.

"Harry, you will be in the Order but not yet," said Dumbledore.

"Oh yeah? So when's the time? Until another one of us dropped dead?" Harry snapped. He swivelled around and left the room in a huff, not knowing the pain he had inflicted in the old man's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry hardly remembers how he spent his time at the Burrow. He recalled playing Quidditch with the Weasleys' siblings like old times. However, when night falls and slumber nears, Harry knew that although he might still be doing the things he used to do, the feeling was not quite the same anymore.

Harry was beginning to understand Dumbledore's hesitance to tell him the truth about the Prophecy. Having the knowledge that the date when he would be facing Voldemort alone drew a step nearer each time he sleeps was a not a pleasant experience.

Harry had faced the Dark Lord twice and twice he managed to escape not because of his own capabilities. He escaped because he was lucky. Unlike what everyone else perceived, Harry knew that given a fair game, he would not be able to defeat Voldemort. And it was not death he feared. It was the thought of disappointing the entire Wizarding World if he failed, when he failed, that affected him.

Nose grazing the cold hard glass, Harry gazes out through the fogged windows of the Hogwarts Express. The early September blizzard fell gently outside and it gleamed a silvery blue against the darkening sky. The weather sort of reflected his mood - cold, and sinister.

Finally the train heaved into Hogsmeade station. Harry grabbed Hedwig and alighted the train automatically, nodding and mmm-hmm-ing occasionally to keep up with Ron's conversation. Truth was, Harry was not really interested in Ron recounting Charlie's letter, speaking of a dragon's outbreak.

The trio clambered onto the Thestrals' pulled carriages and waited it to soar into the chilly night. The night was extremely hazy and Harry could barely see the castle and only knew that they were near when the Thestrals started descending.

The carriages jingled to a rough stop and they quickly plunged their boots into the snow, desperately to be back in the comfort of the castle. Everyone claimed their places in the Great Hall, eager for the start of term feast to begin. Everyone but Professor Winter and Janieve.

The first years were already in a procession, waiting to be called to be sorted, looking very much distraught. Nevertheless, Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. After a buzz of speculations, Dumbledore stood up and walked up to the front of the stage to address the students.

"Sonorous," he muttered, and the hall immediately went silent.

"Very pleased, I am, to be back here again and to see every one of you back here again as well," Dumbledore said, "Like every other year, this year may mean a lot to many. Some may be taking their NEWTS, some their OWLs, while for others it is a time to make new friends and learn about magic, and perhaps which Professors not to messed with."

There was a bout of nervous chuckle.

"The rules too, have not changed much, except for a dozen over additions. But allow me to reiterate for the benefit of the new students. The Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students and all students fourth-year and below is to return to their respective common room by eight and the rest by nine.

Also, very unfortunately, Professor Winter is unfit to teach again this year due to certain circumstances. However, I am glad to introduce to you our new Potion Master this year, Professor John Mason!"

There was a round of polite applause and a small-framed man in bronze spectacles that matched his hair stood up shyly and acknowledged the school. At this moment, a flustered looking Professor McGonagall entered the hall and whispered into their Headmaster's ear.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the applause simmered down. "I have a rather shocking news to make," he paused for a second, and, "Our head of Gryffindor had just informed me that the Sorting Hat had been stolen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: 24 April 2005 (I will probably post 2 chapters at once)


	3. Three is A Crowd

Thank you all. To be honest with you, I feel a little dispirited at writing now. Its not a writer's block or anything since I've already got a plot going on but… I don't know… I just suddenly feel that I'd much rather read others' stories than continue with mine. Also, I'm thinking of writing something else. Something that adds on value to JKR's work. Now a 6th yr spinoff that will be rendered obsolete after the half-blood prince is out. U get what I mean? Or maybe this is just a phase. I don't know. I certainly hope so.

Sorry for the rambling. On with the story.

Chapter 3: Three is a Crowd

Harry awoke to a nudging on his arm.

"Harry," Ron said quietly, "I'm meeting Hermione for a walk. I'll see you at the Great Hall for breakfast alright?"

Harry mumbled his understanding and went back to sleep. It was not until he woke up half an hour later did he realised the meaning of Ron's words. Meeting Hermione for a walk? Harry chuckled inwardly. About bloody time.

Harry put on his robes and scuttled down the stairs. Upon reaching the landing, he spied a suspicious figure crawling on all fours next to the fireplace. Instinctively, Harry reached for his wand.

The girl with dirty blond hair got on her feet and jumped when she saw Harry.

"Er," Harry said, surveying the attractive girl. Her face was open and jolly but in the depths of her smoky green eyes, Harry saw an emotion that could only have been stirred by a haunting past. Harry knew because he had seen that in his own eyes.

"Hi! I'm Corianne Laddel," she said cheerfully, offering her hand. Harry took it.

"I'm Harry… Potter," Harry replied, adding his last name as an afterthought. It had been seven years but he was still unaccustomed to the reactive movement of the eyes to scar. However, Corianne appeared nonchalant about Harry's name.

"I'm a new student. In Gryffindor," she explained, "I came from Sweden."

Harry nodded. "Which year are you in?"

"Seven," she answered.

"So we'll be classmates," Harry said.

"Cool," she said.

"Are you heading for breakfast?" Harry asked. Corianne gave an affirmative nod. "Good, let's go together."

"Why did you moved to England?" Harry inquired as they descended the Gryffindor tower's stairs.

"Well, actually I was born in England. My mother decided to move us to Sweden when I was two but recently I just decided that it's about time I come back," Corianne said.

"I see," Harry lamented.

"So Harry, what classes do you have?" Corianne asked.

"Er, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures. That's about all, I think," Harry said, "What about you?"

"I don't take Care of Magical Creatures. The rest are the same and in addition I take Ancient Runes," she said.

"Sounds like a tough combination," Harry commented.

"Oh it's nothing," she said dismissively, flushing slightly.

"Anyway," Harry started, "what happened to the Sorting Hat last night? Was it found?"

"Nope, we get to choose our sorting," she said.

Harry frowned in puzzlement and Corianne laughed heartily.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You looked really cute with that expression," she said.

This time it was Harry who turned crimson. Harry opened his mouth to respond but found himself braking in his tracks instead. A few feet down the corridor, approaching in his direction, was a person that made his heart leap to his throat – Janieve Walker – in a delightful way, of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janieve glared at the girl with short sandy hair flirting with Harry. She threw her head back and flashed her megawatt smile and Janieve gritted her teeth in irritation. What irks Janieve more was the fact that Harry had actually blushed in her presence!

Not that it was any of her business even if Harry was to kiss her now. They had already broken up and it had been Janieve's choice. Still, she did not care. The sight infuriated her and the fact that Harry was able to move on so quickly stung her ego.

Harry noticed Janieve and their eyes locked for an instant before Janieve looked away.

"Hi," Harry said, when they passed each other.

"Hi," Janieve replied but with hostility. She walked briskly past the couple and climbed up the flights of steps leading to the Gryffindor tower.

As she stomped into the common room in anger, she willed her thoughts away from Harry. She was carried to the night when the Dragons broke loose.

"_Jan?" said a voice._

_Janieve snapped her eyes open groggily and her vision settled upon the red-headed young man._

"_Charlie," she croaked._

"_Thank goodness!" he cried, "I wouldn't know how to explain to mom if something had happened to you."_

"_I'm fine," Janieve insisted._

_Charlie's worried face was replaced with one of upset. "What do you think you were doing anyway!" he demanded. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"_

_Janieve cringed at his tone. "I'm sorry," she said weakly._

_Charlie sighed. "Just don't ever do something like that again," he said, "Anyway, I'm taking you back tomorrow."_

"_What! No Charlie I said I'm sorry!" Janieve pleaded. "I promise it won't happen again. Please don't be mad at me!"_

"_Janieve," Charlie said, his voice strained, "unless you want to quit school altogether, then by all means stay. As we speak, the others are probably on their way to Hogwarts."_

"_What!"_

"_That's what I was trying to tell you," he said grimly, "you've been out for two weeks."_

Janieve collapsed onto the bed, overwhelmed by exhaustion. It had been a long ride to Hogwarts. She caught a glimpse of her trunk by the side of her drawers and marvelled at the efficiency of the house-elves.

She began pulling robes, jeans, tops, shorts, undergarments out of the overstuffed case. Her possession had grown over the year. Her fingers closed upon something and she wrought it out, sending brushes and quills flying.

A green-eyed boy stood on the garden outside the Burrow, hugging a replica of Janieve from behind. He was swinging her from left to right then to left again and both of them were grinning widely. Janieve traced the photograph set in the grey frame as she struggled to swallow the lump of yearning in her throat.

Then, a motion picture of a certain dirty blonde flirting with Harry invaded her mind. Janieve shook her head and slammed the photo frame faced down in the drawer and crammed it in with her clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: in the next few seconds, as promised.


	4. Hidden Agenda

Chapter 4: Hidden Agenda

"Hi everyone," Harry said, "This is Corianne. And Corianne, this is everyone."

Dean threw a napkin at Harry and Harry ducked.

"We've met her," Ginny said, "Hermione and I. We introduced last night."

"Good," Harry said, "spare me the introduction." He took a seat beside Ron and Corianne sat down next to him.

"I'm Dean Thomas," Dean said to her, "This is Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom"

"Hi," she said shyly, "I'm Corianne Laddel."

"Has anyone seen Janieve?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Er, I did," Harry replied, trying to sound casual. "I think she was on her way back to the Gryffindor tower."

"Thank god she made it in time. It's Snape's lesson this morning," she said.

"I got an owl from her this morning, I didn't expect it to be so soon," she explained to Ron's questioning look.

Harry got a distinct feeling that he was missing out a great deal of information where Janieve was concerned. All his friends appeared to know where Janieve had gone over the summer except for him.

The morning classes went by slowly – Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Both Professors had repeated stressed the importance of NEWTS this year.

"It is the turning point of your life and it determines the path you'll take in the future. Which career you will take and whether you will be successful at it," Professor McGonagall had said.

Ron had whispered conspiratorially to Harry, "Not with Voldemort still out and about." And the comment had weighed down on Harry through lunch. The burden was getting heavier on him.

Hardly touching his food, Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to their Potions lesson. Professor Mason's classroom was complicated. No other word to describe it. The cauldron area was enclosed in a exhibition-like glass case and connected to it was two rubber gloves which could reach into the enclosed area – the cauldron and the materials. The students were supposed to slip their hands in and concoct their potions in that manner. It was only after two periods with their new Potion Master did Harry understand why.

Professor Mason was a weaker form of Mad-Eye Moody. Instead of "Constant Vigilance!", Professor Mason had chose to say "Be careful…" in a slow and quiet manner. Perhaps one could say he was a cross between Moody and Gilderoy Lockhart. Very cautious about everything he did and at the same very afraid of anything that might threaten his well-being.

Harry sighed as he struggled with his mixture through the awkward gloves. He would take Professor Winter any day, Death Eater or no Death Eater.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lestrange!"

Janieve stopped dead in her tracks preparing to face the person she knew she would face when she turned around. No one else address her that way in Hogwarts.

"Malfoy," she stated. "What do you want?"

"Now, Janieve, surely one does not expect such hostility from one's cousin?" Draco sneered.

"If the cousin in reference is you, perhaps the definition of expectation would be viewed differently," Janieve shot back scathingly. She spun on her heels to leave.

Malfoy hastened his steps to catch up with her. "That I wouldn't be surprised," he said haughtily, "You really should be in Slytherin."

Janieve ignored him and walked faster.

"Why are you not curious I said that?" Draco went on relentlessly.

"Why are you not getting the hint that I have no wish to associate myself with you?" Janieve snapped angrily but not slowing her pace.

Draco laughed, which absolutely irks Janieve to the core. "Of course! You've just proven that I was right. Denying all family ties if the alternative is a threat to your interest is a typical trait of a true blue Slytherin indeed. That includes killing one's mother," he said.

Janieve said nothing and he continued, "Let me give you a piece of cousin to cousin advice. While such a trait is indeed desirable, be sure you know which side you're fighting for, else everything could very well come to nought."

Janieve whirled on him and directed her wand under Malfoy's chin. "Don't force me," she said through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't dare," Malfoy said. Seven years of Hogwarts had changed him from a cowardice bully to one of fearless arrogance.

"Try me, Malfoy," Janieve challenged and held her steely gaze on him.

A flash of fear flitted through Draco's eyes. Well, maybe not that fearless, Janieve mused silently. "Suit yourself," he said, shrugging.

Janieve waited until Draco Malfoy was completely out of sight before she pocketed her wand. Head held high, she walked purposefully on the grounds outside towards the Forbidden Forest.

The snow swirled down on the washed-out grounds of Hogwarts and the wind flapped at Janieve's ears like bees. Janieve tugged her robes tighter around her, her shoes crunched against the semi-hardened snow.

"Janieve!"

Janieve spunned around with her wand drawn, "I told you to leave me alone," she yelled.

"Woah hold it there," Hermione said.

"Oh it's you," Janieve said simply.

"I'm really curious who got you riled up like that," Hermione said laughingly.

Janieve scowled. "Who else but that Malfoy prat." Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Listen," Hermione said, breaking the silence, "We're going to Hagrid's too."

Too? Janieve thought.

Hermione must have caught her confusion for she asked, "Wasn't that where you were heading?"

Realisation hit Janieve and she said quickly, "Oh right."

"Malfoy must have really gotten to you huh," Harry said suddenly.

Janieve looked at him, surprised. "Well, yeah…of course," she agreed feebly, "yeah I suppose."

They reached the wooden front door and they could hear Fangs barking from within. Harry raised his fist to knock but the door swung open before he even managed to touch it. Their tall gentle giant friend stood in the doorway.

Hagrid's face lit up when he saw them. "Harry! Hermione! How nice!" he gushed as he ushered them into his humble hut. "Tea?" he offered. Harry and the rest mumbled their thanks as they each took a steaming mug from him.

"Janieve!" Hagrid exclaimed, startling her slightly, "I heard 'bout yeh little adventure with Charlie. A pity I couldn't be ther'," he said with palpable disappointment.

Janieve smiled warmly, "Well you could come along next time," she replied kindly. She could feel Harry's curious eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Hagrid," Harry began, "have you seen Sirius?"

Hermione, Ron and Janieve turned to look at him sharply. Hagrid looked around uneasily.

"Harry…" Hermione said tentatively but was interrupted.

"He's still alive isn't he?" Harry demanded, raising his voice slightly.

"I dunno where yeh get tha' idea from," Hagrid said, "but Sirius is gone."

An awkward silence followed and Janieve sneaked a glance at Harry. His face was unreadable.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hagrid said sympathetically. Then, in a brighter tone, he asked, "Would yeh like ter stay for dinner her' tonight? I can get the house-elves ter brin' some food here," he added hastily upon seeing the horrified looks on their faces.

Janieve looked out the window beyond the whispering trees. Her task would have to be put off to a later date, she sighed softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: 26th April (Tuesday)


	5. Snivelling Sneak

Hi here I am, one day late, but nevertheless, updated another new chapter. As I've said, I finish this sequel as long as there are still readers out there.

Thanks to those who reviewed and those that had followed me through from the first story to this.

Daughter of Darkness777: Well, in answer to your question, yes I've been reading Black Light. I stumbled upon it one day when I was bored and I thought it was really well-written. And as I've said in my review regarding Sirius suspected resurrection (LOL), it is supposed to be part of the mystery so you just have to wait and find out. All I can say is, as much as I missed Sirius (I really feel sorry for him you know, 12years in Azkaban when he's innocent, and was out for barely two years before he died) but anyway, I really respect JKR's decision and unless I have a very good way of bringing him to life in my spinoff (which I may have ) I won't settle for a stupid way of bringing him back otherwise.

Now back to the story.

Chapter 5: Snivelling Sneak

Janieve leant against the wind and propelled her broom to the left so that she could pitch the Quaffle to Ginny, who was travelling towards her in the opposite direction. Ginny swerved a Bludger sent by Dean and dropped the Quaffle which landed easily in the open arms of the new girl. She picked up speed and hurled the red ball through the right hoop, too fast for Ron to deflect.

A small cheer erupted from the seven flying figures and they landed simultaneously at Harry's instruction. "Great work there!" he called to the rest of his Quidditch team mates. "I see us keeping the cup this year!"

Hermione ran towards them with her wand in the air, seven water bottles suspended in mid-air before her. The team caught on to the bottles easily.

"Thanks," Janieve muttered to her good friend. Harry motioned the team to gather around him after she downed a large gulp of cool water.

"I guess we've found a good replacement for Katie," Harry said, "Corianne was brilliant!"

Janieve tried to keep her irritation down two notches as she watched the pretty transfer student beamed and basked in Harry's compliment. "I have a problem though," cut in Janieve, "If you happen to notice, Ginny's the only player who's not in her seventh year. What's going to happen to the team when we all leave next year?"

There was a murmur of agreement. "We'll have replacements then," said Harry, "we'll keep some fourth and fifth years and trained them together with us. They will be our back ups."

"But –"

"It just doesn't make sense not to use the best person we have for the sake of continuation. If we win the first two matches against Slytherin and Ravenclaw, we can let the new players in and get a feel of a real match against Hufflepuff," finished Harry.

Janieve shut her mouth. She knew that she had a legitimate reason for not wanting Corianne in the team but she could not help suspecting that perhaps she had more reasons than just worries for the future teams. And it did not help that the rest of the team appeared to have noticed it for that they did not seem as eager to use another person.

She grabbed her gym bag sulkily and headed for the locker showers. Slamming her things loudly on one of the benches, she hit the nearest stall. She stripped off her dirty clothes and robes and let the water douse herself. The cold and refreshing water shocked her hot pounding head and she revelled in the comfort of it. Get a grip on yourself, she chided herself, you are no longer Harry's girlfriend.

After soaping and washing off the foam, she dried herself and stepped out of the wet stall, her feet slapping against the little flood of water.

"What are you doing with my things!" Janieve bellowed.

Corianne jumped a foot into the air. She dropped the bottle of magical moisturizing lotion belonging to Janieve and it clattered to the floor with a few bounce.

"S-sorry," she stammered, "I was looking for some-something to wash my hair with. I must have left mine in the-the dorm."

"Well why don't you scourgify yourself instead!" snapped Janieve nastily.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't… didn't know," she stuttered shakily like she was going to cry any moment.

"If I catch you sneaking around with my things again, I'll hex you faster than you can say sorry!"

Janieve snatched her stuff and walked huffily out of the toilet. She was about to join her friends in the Great Hall for dinner when she changed her mind and walked towards the portrait of a bowl of fruits. Harry had showed her the way to the kitchen sometime last year when they were still on very good terms.

Janieve sighed. That felt like such a long time ago. She tickled the pear which tittered and giggled and a door handle appeared. She gripped it and entered herself into the large kitchen where house-elves were busying preparing desserts for the Hogwarts residents.

"Hi Dobby!"

Dobby paused in the midst of transferring a large platter of treacle tarts and his face broke out into a large lopsided grin. "You are Harry Potter's friend!" he cried in delight.

"Yes I am, Dobby," Janieve replied, "and I'm here to snitch some food. Could you help me with that?"

"Of course!" he squealed. He immediately scurried off to pack roast beef sandwiches, boiled potatoes, some sausages and Yorkshire pudding, his plate of treacle tarts lay forgotten on the table top. Janieve picked up one piece and pop it entirely into her mouth. She was never known for subtlety in her ingestion.

"Where are Harry Potter, missus?" asked Dobby as he handed her a large package of delicacies. "He hasn't come see Dobby in a very long time. Did Dobby do something bad to make Harry Potter angry?"

"No Dobby," said Janieve, feeling sympathy for the loyal house-elf, "Harry's been really busy with school and Quidditch."

Janieve decided to seek refuge in the sanctuary of the Room of Requirement. It was her favourite place in the world. She could conjured any book in the room (reading has became her habit recently) and yet unlike the library, she would not be chased off by Madam Pince the librarian for eating.

As she indulged herself in a feast of the mind and the stomach, time flew by quickly with her realising. When she finally snapped back to reality, it was already way past midnight.

"Oh no," she muttered anxiously and wished fervently that she had Harry's invisibility cloak with her. Dumbledore had forbid her to use her Killets abilities in school for fear that an unfriendly adversary might find out and snitch on her illegal Animagus form. And barely had that thought left her mind, there it was, the slinky silver cloak lying on the ground next to her.

"Merlin's," she whispered, more amazed than ever at the room's magical abilities. Without further ado, she threw the cloak over her head and exited her previous dwelling.

Creeping back up the Gryffindor tower, she gave the Fat Lady the password. "Chocolate Frogs," she muttered and stepped into the common room quietly. However, she found herself caught in a situation she wished she never had been in.

At the foot of the flight of stairs that leads to the girls' dormitory stood two familiar figures – a tall red head and a girl with bushy hair. They were in the midst of an intimate conversation.

"I don't know, Ron," she was saying, "I mean, what do you want me to say?" She did not sound like she was angry, just confused and defeated.

"I don't know, Hermione," Ron said softly, sounding equally lost. Janieve found herself caught in a dilemma. As curious as she was to find out what's going on between Ron and Hermione, she have no intention of finding out in this manner. But as she crept stealthily around the couple, trying to devise a way to sneak past the two, she realised she was trapped. There was no way to ease past them without any contact – the invisibility cloak did not make her less solid. The only way it seemed, was to leave the common room and come back again later.

"Ron, I'm scared. What if we never make it? What if Harry couldn't defeat Voldemort? What if we lose the war?" Hermione was weeping softly now into Ron's shoulders and Ron was patting her consolingly on her back as Janieve squeezed out of the slightly ajar portrait door.

She walked idly down the deserted corridors, wondering how much of privacy time she should allow her friends. Lost in her thoughts, she nearly collided with a certain hooked nose, pallid faced Professor.

Her heart leapt to her throat as she struggled to back away as quietly as possible, still invisible under Harry's cloak. She pressed her back against the wall as flat as physics allowed and held her breath as Severus Snape strode past her, his robes billowing behind him.

Curious, she decided to snoop on him. She tiptoed a few feet behind him, careful to maintain the distance so as not to be caught by being too close or lost his trail by staying too far behind.

She watched as he reached the third floor landing and stalked into a room. Perplexed, she peeped through the crack and saw Snape tugged at a ring, pulled open a trap door and slid himself into it.

"What the…" she mumbled and nearly gasped when she felt someone nudging her side. She turned and almost gave a loud yelp when she saw Mrs Norris the caretaker's cat. She immediately tore down the hallways and sprinted up the Gryffindor tower. When she stepped into the common room for the second time that night, her heart thumping, Ron and Hermione were gone. Collapsing onto the couch, she closed her eyes as exhaustion overtook her.

Next Chapter: 2nd May (Monday) This is a conservative estimate because I might actually post earlier.


	6. Espionage

Thank you all especially to Daughter of Darkness, Babebunny, tonksssand a few others for their continuous support since the beginning of the prequel. And also to those new readers and who's still reading and still loving what I'm offering and... I'm blabbering huh?

DoD777: Well...I agree with you that I don't think JKR's gonna bring Sirius back. But if that's the case, I'm a little disappointed that he had died without a body. Perhaps that was JKR's intention in the first place. To allow us Sirius Lovers to live in denial lol. Oh and no worries about long review, I love them. In fact, the longer the better. It makes me feel really appreciated to have someone spending time on reading my story and reviewing them.

DragonSwordMaster: Hmm... I don't know... probably 5 more chapters or so. Call me a sadist but I kind of enjoy torturing my reader with the frustrating relationship they now share hhehe! But I'd say you should enjoy a certain chapter on Christmas. Not our Christmas. Their Christmas!

Chapter 6: Espionage

It was the first Saturday of the school term and the famous trio were lying on their stomach on the hearthrug near the fireplace, propelled up by their elbows and writing furiously with their quills (or at least Hermione was).

Harry stared at the two short paragraphs on his essay about Human Transfiguration on his parchment, his quills suspended in midair. Hermione on the other hand, had already written a length of two feet and still counting. Frustrated, he sighed and pushed his homework away and rolled onto his side, watching the flames licking the sides of the fireplace.

Both Ron and Hermione looked up at him. "It has occurred to you that we're taking our NEWTs this year, hasn't it?" Hermione said in an accusing tone.

"Of course, Hermione, you've only said this ten times already today. For Merlin's sake, this is only the first week of school!" Harry snapped irritably, "Look the weather is perfect for Quidditch!"

"Only!" Hermione huffed indignantly. "You do realise how important NEWTs is, especially if you want to be an Auror. Five NEWTs minimum! And all must be Exceed Expectation, to say the least. Unless you're telling me you're giving up on becoming an Auror, hmm?"

"Hermione…" Ron began but she rounded on him instead.

"And what now? You're going to agree with him?" she shrieked uncharacteristically, "You do know how important it is for him to master his spells. It could be anytime, Ron, anytime!"

Then, looking at Harry's depressed face, her face dropped. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said softly, "It's just… I don't know what's wrong with me lately." And she fled from the room, tears cascading down the contours of her face.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her but she disappeared back to the girls' abode before he could get another word out.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked tentatively, conferring his attention back to Harry. "Look, Hermione's just upset about all the attacks that'd been going on outside the wall of Hogwarts. She feels awful that she's sitting safe in here while the others are facing mortal peril. You know what I mean? She didn't really mean to, you know…" His voice trailed off awkwardly.

"I know," Harry said quietly. He understood Hermione's unease. And he knew he'd have chosen death than to see his friends come to any harm. But that, however, was not an option for him. If he died, so would his friends. In fact, he could almost foresee that if it came down to the last fight out, it would be more likely his friends who would be sacrificing themselves to preserve his life. He could not let that happen. He needed to be ready. His friends needed to be ready.

"Ron," he said with a new surge of determination, "What do you think of regrouping the DA again?"

"Wha – Oh! That's brilliant!" Ron said enthusiastically, "it would be much easier now, without Umbridge. I wonder why we didn't do that last year. Are you sure? If you are, I could star – What happened to your scar?"

Harry blinked, "what?" he asked.

"Your scar, it's gone. And your – your eyes… They're not green anymore!" Ron blurted.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. He touched his forehead and traced the lightning bolt shape. "It's still here."

Ron blinked twice. "It's back. I swear it was gone! I swear your eyes were hazel just now!"

"If I hadn't known better Ron," said Harry, "I would think you're describing my dad."

"I'm not, Harry. I really…" Ron paused as if deep in thought and then he exclaimed, "it happened before!"

"I'm lost, Ron," Harry said. "I swear you're talking more and more like Hermione," he mused.

But Ron ignored him. "Remember that day when I woke you up to go to the Burrow, when you had a nightmare?"

"Yes…" Harry said slowly. He remembered Ron's peculiar behaviour but had shrugged it off when Ron told him it was nothing.

"Well, actually I thought I was looking at Vol-voldemort," said Ron, "and I thought I was hallucinating. But now it happened again. I'm dead sure your scar disappeared for a moment right there."

Harry stared at Ron, not knowing what to say. He knew his friend would not lie to him about something like this. Heck, even the Weasley twins would not joke about something like this.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Positive," Ron confirmed. "Maybe you should consult Dumbledore."

In years of experience, Harry knew that if he ever had any problem, consulting Dumbledore would be the best choice to make. However, like always, Harry had his reservations about spilling his guts out to the Headmaster. What if he thinks I'm a freak? And that was not the only reason. Harry still felt ill-willed towards the old wizard for keeping things from Harry especially the one about the Prophecy. Even if Harry had come to appreciate Dumbledore's pain as time went on, he still felt he was not so ready to forgive the man's foolish mistake that caused Sirius' death.

"Maybe," Harry answered quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, Janieve found herself in a situation she was already used to – sneaking out in the middle of the night. With her robes billowing behind her, she slithered down the hallways that will lead her out of the castle.

Her wand in one hand, she fought back the urge to just transform into her Killet form. It would have made sneaking out much easier. After a near escape from being discovered by Peeves, Janieve was sprinting across the field towards the Forbidden Forest.

"It's me," she said, when she reached a particular tree in the forest, panting.

"Hi Jan," said Tranquil, the leader the of the Killets pack. "Have you got the thing?"

"Yes," Janieve said, "do pardon me for my tardiness. Dumbledore would not let me transform and I find the castle security quite hard to break in my human form."

"Indeed," said the feline creature. Janieve retrieved a vial from her pocket, which held a thick purplish-red liquid.

"Horntail," Janieve informed, "I hope it helps." Grawp's blood that Janieve had offered the Killets last year had a temporal immunity effect and within weeks of consuming the blood, they were back to their usual self again. Knowing that Dragon's have high resilience to injuries, Janieve had jumped at the opportunity to joined Charlie with Dragons Keeping.

"Thank you," Tranquil said as Janieve tied it to her body.

"The Dark Lord has a new plan," she said.

"What of?" Janieve inquired.

"That, I'm not sure. But he had planted a spy in your school. To finish the boy," Tranquil answered.

Janieve's eyes widened and she stared at the Killet. "Who?" she asked.

"We don't know," Tranquil said. She occasionally tilted back her head as if she expected someone to be coming. "I've got to go."

"Okay, thank you," Janieve said as she watched her informant leave.

A spy? Who could it be? To finish the boy, the Killet's hissing voice rang in her ears repeatedly and she shuddered. I have to tell Harry, she thought. But before she could even take another step, something hard collided with the back of her head and she rolled back her eyes and fell forward with a thump.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter: 4th May (Wednesday)

I know I know! Long wait right? But bear in mind that this chapter is out much earlier than expected so... what can I say?


	7. Unexpected Assault

Finally, the long overdue chapter! I can't describe how bad I feel for making you wait so long and not posting like I should have done so days ago. The thing is, fanfiction had been a real ass really. They wouldn't let me lock in at first, then when I finally did, my uploaded doc never appears. Then the days after that, I could not get my hands on internet connection so that's why…I'm really sorry… Please don't kill me!

Chapter 7: Unexpected Assault

Harry dashed down the hallways, knocking students aside and receiving verbal abuses along the way. He had been so immersed in the library thinking up Quidditch tactics that he had not realised it was Transfiguration until he was nearly fifteen minutes late. Professor McGonagall was going to be so livid.

BAM!

He knocked into a young Ravenclaw boy who took the impact worse than Harry – he was flown a few feet down the corridor. Harry's book bag soared and split in midair. When his things finally touched down, they were in forms of books, quills and parchments.

"Sorry," Harry helped pick the boy up, who ran off immediately without saying a word. Harry gathered his possessions in annoyance. At this rate, Harry should probably consider missing class. He snatched up his things and shoved them into his spoilt bag quickly, consumed in anger. A man with shoulder-length hair – walked past him briskly. Harry stood up, his hands holding together his broken bag and stared after the man. Is - Is that?

Without a second thought Harry took off after him. However, the man seemed to be walking at inhuman speed. No matter how fast Harry ran, the man managed to keep his distance by walking even quicker.

BAM!

He was thrown off his feet the second time when someone collided into his side near a junction. Speak of a bad day.

"Harry!"

It was Janieve, looking flustered. She looked left and right and then crawled nearer to Harry. "Thank Merlin! I need to talk to you. It's urgent. Can I meet you at the room of requirement tonight?"

"Wha – Wha …" Harry stumbled over his words, feeling equally flustered at her bizarre behaviour.

"Sorry, Harry. No time for that. I'll tell you tonight. Promise me you'll go," she said all this very fast, her eyes darting around wildly.

"I…" Harry said.

"Good, I'll see you," she said briskly and stood up.

"Wait, tell me what happened first!" Harry called after her when he finally recovered, but she was already gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I swear I saw him!" Harry nearly yelled.

"But – but Harry, he – he's…" Ron stammered.

"Dead," Harry supplied, "I know. But he only fell through that veil. Who can be sure he was really dead?"

"But Lupin said…" Hermione said but was cut off by Harry. Nowadays, it seemed impossible to control his temper.

"Fuck what Lupin said!"

"Harry…" Hermione said warningly.

"Do you think it was his ghost?" Ron asked helpfully.

"No," Harry said firmly, "he wasn't translucent like Nick or Peeves."

"Maybe you were hallucinating," Hermione suggested.

"And maybe, I shouldn't have told you this after all," Harry snapped.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said rapidly, "It's not that I don't believe you. But we've all come to terms with his death and suddenly here you are, suggesting the possibility that he still might be alive."

"You've come to terms," Harry said quietly, "I've not."

Hermione looked like she had been slapped. Her face reddened in embarrassment. "Oh I'm sorry Harry," she moaned, "I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what…I…Oh I'm sorry!"

Before Hermione could burst into the torrent of sobs that was so ever ready to erupt in recent times, Ron asked, "But if he really is alive, and he's at Hogwarts, why hadn't he looked for you, Harry?

Harry furrowed his brows in thoughts. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Maybe you should ask Dumbledore," Hermione proposed, "If he's really at Hogwarts, then there's no way Dumbledore doesn't know about it."

"Yeah, Dumbledore would know," Ron agreed.

"So what if he knows? He wouldn't tell me anything!" Harry said despondently, "I overheard him and Lupin talking about Sirius as if he was still alive over the summer and I confronted them but they denied it completely to my face."

"This doesn't make any sense," Hermione said, "What are they trying to hide?"

Harry had no answers to that. However, that came as no surprise to Harry. All his life, they had been sheltering him and "protecting" him by keeping things from him. Perhaps, this was one of those times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat under his invisibility cloak in the common room, willing the door to open. He had not seen Janieve since earlier that afternoon and Hermione had informed him that Janieve was not in the common room either. Harry was getting antsy about Janieve's disappearance. He was perplexed as to why she had to meet him at the room of requirement. If it was so important, why couldn't she have just told him straight away?

When the clock stuck midnight, Harry decided he could not longer wait out in the common room. He climbed out of the portrait hole and climbed down the winding stairs that led out of the Gryffindor tower. Checking that he was covered completely by his cloak, he crept down the corridors and passageways that would lead him to his destination.

It was so dark that Harry had to lean against the walls as he made his way up the six flights of stairs. Upon landing, he saw that the room of requirement already had a door – a sign to show that someone had been there already.

"Jan?" Harry called out softly as he pushed the door open gently. The room was dark and something did not feel quite right. He fumbled his pockets for his wand.

"Lumos," he whispered and a glow of red orb lit up a portion of the room. He walked further into the room and waved his wand around, trying to make out the form of the room.

He heard someone or something moved behind him and he spun around. "Jan?"

_Hiss…_

Two yellow gleaming eyes stared up into Harry's piercing green ones.

_Hiss!_

It was a Boa Constrictor, long, thick, and not unlike the one he had seen in the zoo seven years ago. Except, this one looked less friendly.

The snake swung its head and smacked Harry across his side, sending him across the length of the room. His head connected with the wall and a dizzy spell hit him for a few seconds.

Racking his brains for an appropriate spell to use, Harry tried to pick up his fallen wand but realised it was too dark. I need light! He thought urgently. Immediately, the entire room lit up which dazzled Harry momentarily.

The room was square, empty except for the Boa Constrictor. It hissed again, its thin long tongue slithering in between its scaly lips – if it even had one. Harry spotted his wand and made a vault for it. However, the creature was faster. It swiped at it with its long greyish tail and Harry watched hopelessly as it flew towards the other end of the room.

The snake bared its fangs, as if it was grinning maliciously at Harry. It glided slowly closer to him, trapping him against the edge of the room. Think, Harry chided himself. And then it hit him.

When I open my eyes, I don't want to see this snake anymore, Harry told himself repeatedly in his head.

Finally, he raised his eyelids and the snake was gone. Harry breathed a sigh of relief but it was short-lived when a single thought entered his mind.

_Janieve!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter: 12th May, this Wed, I swear!


	8. Identity Crisis

Babebunny: What's odd? By the way, to reply ur last review, yes I'm going to talk more about Harry's scar. In fact, you might find some in this chapter.

Harry-Potter-Rule: Oh thanks! Er yeah I do know that Harry could speak to snakes, and I was darn sure I wanted to include something about talking to the snake but somehow I just got distracted and forgot about it altogether. Also, I was thinking the snake should be able to attack Harry even if Harry can talk to it coz in CoS, under the orders of Tom Riddle, the basilisk did attack Harry. Anyway, I promise I'll be careful the next time. Thanks for pointing our the mistake.

Daughter of Darkness: Ohhhh! So sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway, I think I wanted to reply to your last review but forgot about it. I wanted to say that James' eyes are hazel. No doubt about it. Coz in OotP, the part where Harry saw Snape's worst memory, they mentioned that.

BeOt: I'm glad you finally posted a review lol. Thank you!

And thanks to Butlerphan666 and Celby for your kind reviews. Now back to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Identity Crisis

Janieve stirred. Her body was aching and the lump on the back of her head was still throbbing. The events leading up to her unconsciousness came flooding back to her. She bolted upright and snapped her eyes open. _Harry!_

Her visions swum back into focus and Janieve found herself sitting on an old wiry mattress. The room was bare except for a dusty writing desk and cobwebs hung around the corners of the room.

She dashed out of the room and bounded down the stairs, the wooden steps creaking loudly under her weight. She realised that she was in a small wooden shack, with some of the planks missing from the floor. She hopped around, eyes trained on the ground, careful not to step on a hollow patch, and reached the door that will lead out of the house.

She tugged at the door but it refused to budge. Janieve grabbed the knob with all her strength and pulled. She slipped on a missing plank and stumbled backwards. Her left palm hit something small and hard and she yelped in pain. Nursing her bruised hand, she studied the object that had caused her injury. It was golden but rusty, and like a circular hoop. She had seen this before…

Professor Snape had pulled at something like this before the night Janieve was out under Harry's invisibility cloak. It was a trapdoor. She pulled with the ring and the door sprang open easily. Climbing down into the hole, she found herself in a long stretch of tunnel.

Crawling and climbing through, she emerged on the grounds of Hogwarts. Dusting off her knees and hands, she began walking towards the school.

Whoop!

Barely walked a few steps, she found herself a few yards down by something long and strong. She rolled on her back painfully and realised that she was hit by the Whomping Willow. The willow actually leads to a shack?

But she did not have time to ponder upon that. She needed to find Harry. Halfway to the castle and she spotted Harry coming out of the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry!"

His head snapped in her direction. A look of relief crossed his face.

"Jan!" He ran towards her, "You alright? Are you hurt?" he asked, his fingers gripping into her shoulders rather roughly.

"Wha-?" How could he have known about her meeting with the Killets and being knocked out cold by someone? Janieve shook her head, trying to clear her head. Harry meanwhile seemed to take that gesture as her answers.

"How did you know I was…?" Janieve began.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked at the same time.

Janieve shook her head again. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she panicked. What if her attacker, the spy, was still around the area?

"Harry, I need to talk to you. Let's go back to the castle. We can use the room of requirement," she said quietly but quickly.

Harry's face contorted into anger. "What are you playing at!" he yelled.

"What? What are you talking about?" Janieve spluttered.

"You asked me to the room of requirement last night and I found not you, but a seven feet long Boa Constrictor," Harry spat angrily, "And now here you are asking me to go to the room of requirement again. Did you really think I would believe you?"

"No, wait, Harry," Janieve said, her head spinning, "When did I asked you to go to the room of requirement?"

"Oh, so acting innocent now?" Harry said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I had no idea you were capable of that."

"Harry! I swear –"

"What now, Lestrange?" Harry sneered, "Gone back to work for your father?"

Janieve reeled back, stung. "I can't believe you, Harry," she said angrily, and stormed off towards the castle at top speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had not meant to say those nasty things to her. In his mind, there was no doubt that he believed in her innocence. But having been attacked by a vicious creature, and being overwhelmed with anxiety for the past fifteen hours about Janieve's safety only to find her dishevelled but perfectly fine, Harry found it hard to contain the rush of mixed emotions from spilling over.

When she reeled back in anger, Harry knew he had gone too far.

"I can't believe you, Harry," she said angrily, and stormed off towards the castle at top speed.

But once he started, there was no turning back.

"Say hi to your father for me!" Harry yelled after her. She started running off and Harry kicked at the loose gravel in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a clear Saturday and Janieve found herself sitting in the library, whispering her encounter to Hermione, earning glares from the librarian, Madam Pince.

"Well, he was really worried about you," Hermione said under her breath, "He kept asking me to check the girls' dorm to see if you were back. He was acting like he had when he had that dream of Sirius at the Ministry of Magic."

"But that's no excuse to say those things he said," Janieve said heatedly. Madam Pince started walking towards them.

"I'm afraid I may have to ask you to leave if you keep up with the racket you're making," she said authoritatively.

"Sorry," Janieve said and rolled her eyes when the librarian walked away.

"Look, I woke up in this shack that leads to the Whomping Willow," Janieve said quietly.

"The Shrieking Shack," Hermione supplied.

"And," Janieve continued, "he came yelling at me. I haven't even seen him since he was flirting with the blonde at Quidditch."

"But he definitely thought he saw you," Hermione said, "In fact, I suspect he might be hallucinating. He thought he saw Sirius too."

"What!" Janieve blurted. Madam Pince shot them another venomous glare.

"He said he saw Sirius and started following him. And that was when you jumped out at him and demanded to meet him at the room of requirement. He's been having these crazy ideas that Sirius might still be alive," Hermione explained.

"No, something isn't right," Janieve said, not really hearing her friend, "He couldn't have hallucinated the snake, could he? And there's this things the Killets told me. They said Voldemort has a spy in Hogwarts. It is very possible that the spy had impersonated as me and sent Harry there!"

"Polyjuice potion," Hermione said, catching on.

"Yes, that's very plausible," Janieve agreed.

"But who could it be?" Hermione asked.

Random faces ran through Janieve's head and they paused at Corianne. Could it be her? She was new, wasn't she? What about the Defence teacher? He was new too, wasn't he? And that did not eliminate the possibility that it could be someone who had been their friend all along and had suddenly switched allies. Peter Pettigrew had done that.

"Harry's here, maybe you should –" Hermione said.

"No," Janieve cut her off firmly, "I'll see you around." She picked up her belongings and made to leave. She kept her eyes trained straight ahead when she brushed past Harry on her way out of the library.

Janieve nearly toppled over when she crashed into a squatting figure next to the aisle. "I'm so sorry!" Janieve apologised to the wincing girl.

"No problem," she said, and turned back to scanning the bottom shelves.

"What are you looking for?" Janieve asked.

"My things," she said airily, "Sometimes they hide them here."

"Who?" Janieve asked, confused.

"The students," she replied, "they find it amusing."

A surge of sympathy coursed through Janieve's entire being. "I'll help you," Janieve offered. But before she could crouch down next to her, the girl had already stood up.

"Never mind," she said dismissively, "They will come back. I don't really need them now anyway."

Janieve gave her a small smile. "I'm Janieve," she said.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry knew Hermione had wanted to talk to him about Janieve but Harry had averted the topic by steering her away with a random subject or pretended he had not heard her by staring intently at the Quidditch book spread open in front of him.

Hermione had given up shortly and headed for dinner. Harry had had a late and heavy lunch and did not really feel much like talking. So, he busied himself by poring over the Quidditch books in the almost deserted library.

The stick figures he had drawn on the parchment before him blurred as Harry felt his eyelids drooped. Fatigued overtook him and he dozed off onto the table. When he regained consciousness, the library was dark and empty. Checking his watch, he found out to his horror that it was half past eleven. Why the librarian had not woken him up, Harry had no inkling. Cursing between not having his Invisibility Cloak with him and having fallen asleep for so long with no one to wake him up, Harry crept out of the cold vacant library.

Edging along the dimly lit corridors, Harry nearly screamed when he came face to face with the teacher he least wished to see – Professor Severus Snape. However, what happened next left Harry even more bewildered.

Shocked registered on Snape's face, he went on his knees and started kissing Harry's robes. "Master," he cried, "What are you doing here, Master!"

Horrified, Harry fled from his ex-Potions Master and did not stop sprinting until he had reached his dorm and thrown himself onto his bed, breath ragged and heart thumping wildly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter: Unsure… I've just decided not to post the date that I'll be posting again coz first, I don't want to end up like the last chapter again, making you guys wait for nothing. Second, I find that everytime I set myself a dateline, I tend to rush through writing and make foolish mistakes about the story. So I hope you'll understand. Sorry about that.


	9. Revive the Army

Daughter of Darkness777: Oh don't be so hard on Harry. I think if I were in his shoes, I might handle it worse than he does. But who knows, hardships only make you stronger. Oh and I hope Snape's not too OOC for you but I noticed that the Death Eaters can go quite OOC in JKR's books in the presence of Voldemort. I mean, even someone as arrogant as Lucius Malfoy can fall on his knees and kiss the hems of Voldemort's robes. I wouldn't expect anything different from Snape.

Babebunny: Thanks… well yeah he does seem like he's going mental isn't he? But not to worry, he's not. It'll all come to light soon.

Well, this chapter is kind of slow. No cliffhangers. No surprises. No gasps! And definitely very unlike my usual chapters. Well, hang in there coz this is necessary for the plot development. Next chapter should be exciting though.

Chapter 9: Revive the Army

"So you have something to tell me, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired, his voice gentle, his blue eyes kind, as he sat across Harry in his magnificent office.

"I've been having weird encounters," Harry confessed slowly.

"Yes?" Dumbledore prompted.

"I've been seeing things – people – that were supposed to be dead," Harry paused, looking at his Headmaster, who looked undaunted, "and people who claimed not to have seen me though I had, I thought I had, talked to them."

Dumbledore cleared his throat but did not say anything.

"And Ron says I've been changing," Harry continued, his words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush now, "he's been seeing me as Voldemort and as my father. And last night, Professor Snape called me his master."

Dumbledore's face was serious, as if he was thinking. "I see, Harry," he said finally, "anything else?"

"No," Harry said timidly, "Am I going crazy?"

"I don't think so Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, "but I must admit I am not very sure myself what this is about. I may need to get back to you when I have your answers, probably at a later date."

Harry nodded, swallowing hard.

"If there's nothing else, you may go back to your classes," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded again and got to his feet shakily. With one last look at Dumbledore's unreadable expression, Harry left the large circular office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry! I need to talk to you!" Hermione shouted over the throngs of students hurrying to their next class.

"I thought you have Ancient Runes?" Harry asked her when she caught up with him.

"No. I mean, yes," she panted, "but I'm not going."

Harry studied her closely. "Are you okay?" he said, grinning at her.

Her lips twitch but she fought down the smile by saying, "This is urgent. I've been trying to talk to you…"

"If this is about Janieve, then forget it," he cut in briskly.

"No, it's not about her. I mean, yes it is… Argh why don't you just listen to me first?" she said in frustration.

Harry smiled, amused.

"Okay," she said breathlessly, "that night, the night before you were attacked, Janieve went to the Forbidden Forest."

"I told you –"

"Listen to me first!" Hermione shriek in exasperation. "Listen, she went to meet the Killets that night."

"She what!"

Hermione shot Harry a stern look which reminded him of Mrs. Weasley and Harry shut up instantly.

"And, the Killets told her…" she continued, "that there's a spy here, in Hogwarts, working for Voldemort. And the spy is spying on you."

Harry gawked at her.

"And then, as she was leaving, someone knocked her cold from the back. When she woke up, she found herself in the Shrieking Shack, two days after she was hit. Hence, we suspect the Janieve you saw… was an imposter."

"She told you that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I believe her," Hermione said firmly.

"Listen to me Harry," she pleaded, "shouldn't we know by now if Janieve is good or bad? I can't believe you would actually accuse her of something again after what happened last year."

Harry sighed in defeat. "I know. It's not that I don't trust her. Honestly, if you want to know, I didn't think she had set me up for the attack. But I was just so angry at myself for feeling so worried about her when she was actually all safe and well. I guess I took that anger out on her."

Hermione smiled at Harry, proud of his honesty. "Now that you know that your in the wrong," she said, "you should know what to do."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Apologise to her, duh!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's all for today!" Harry called across the pitch to his flying Quidditch team.

"About bloody time, Harry!" Ron complained, "that was like what, four hours of non-stop flying?"

"Yeah, we're going to tire ourselves out even before the match starts," said Ginny, taking a swig out of the bottle Hermione gave them, "And I thought Angelina was bad!"

"Well, you'll be singing a different tune when you become captain next year," responded Harry.

Ginny made a face at him.

Harry looked round and spotted Janieve. As Harry was about to make his way over to her, Dean and Seamus started talking to her. Not wanting to apologise to her in front of anyone, especially not two guys he shared a dorm with, Harry paused in his steps.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked. He had been watching Janieve, waiting for her conversation with Dean and Seamus to end for so long that his eyes watered.

"What were you doing? You looked like you were in some sort of a daze," said Corianne from beside him.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, "How do you find our Quidditch practises so far?" he asked casually.

"I swear if I'd known what I was getting myself into," she said indignantly, "I wouldn't have joined the team."

Harry stared at her. "It's not that bad, is it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course not!" she answered, "I was just joking."

"Right," Harry said. He saw Ginny joined Seamus and Dean in the conversation as Janieve walked away. "Er, talk to you later," Harry said curtly to Corianne.

"Janieve!" he sprinted after her and patted her shoulder. She whirled around.

"Yes?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

"I talked to Hermione," Harry said, "I er, I…"

Janieve plucked her hands on either sides of her waist, the corners of her lips twitching. She was clearly enjoying this.

"I want to apologise for the things I said," Harry said earnestly, "I didn't really believe you would set me up. It's only because… you know…"

"No, I don't know," she said simply, the smirk evident on her face.

"Well, you're making this really hard," Harry said hotly.

"I think you deserved it," replied Janieve, the smirk gone, her jaw set.

"Look," Harry said heavily, "I'm really sorry. I messed up, okay? I said things I shouldn't have and I definitely agree that I deserve it, anything, any punishment. But I just want to tell you that there's no doubt that in my heart that I believe you. Not even when I said those awful things."

Janieve's face softened. "It's okay," she said quietly.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?" Harry asked suddenly.

Janieve looked up at him disbelievingly. "Forgiving you does not mean that I'm ready to run back into your arms, Mr. Potter," she said angrily, "I can't believe you."

"That's not –"

"Why don't you ask Corianne instead!" Janieve said loudly before storming off, leaving Harry staring after her, shocked and confused.

Still seething with anger, Harry crossed back to the stands and retrieved his things. Everyone had left except Corianne. An idea struck Harry.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked.

"What?" Corianne said loudly.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Harry said quickly, suddenly regretting his offer.

"No, no… of course not! I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you," Corianne said sweetly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh come on, it's Honeydukes!" said Corianne, who was dragging Harry by his arm towards the candy shop at Hogsmeade.

"Look it's the Fizzing Whizzbee! And exploding bonbons! And…" she let out an excited squeak as she nearly skipped down the shelves of sweets. Harry thought he might have been watching a first year given a special treat at Hogsmeade. "Drooble Best Blowing Gum! I haven't had them in a really long time!"

"You've been here before?" Harry asked quizzically.

"No," replied Corianne, eyeing a box of Toothflossing Stringmints, "but I've had the gums somewhere else."

"I see," Harry said stupidly. He had not really thought that there existed any Wizarding world outside of Hogsmeade. Well, apparently he still has a lot to learn about despite seven years of contact with the magical world.

"Come on," Corianne said in her giddy girlish voice again, "pick something. I'll buy."

Half an hour later, with their pockets significantly heavier, Corianne and Harry left the premise of Honeydukes and headed for the Three Broomstick. Inside, every seat appeared to be taken and the pair was lucky to find two empty ones by the counter.

They ordered from Madam Rosmerta two butterbeer and sat down on the tall stools, glad to finally rest their feet.

"Say Harry," started Corianne, "I've heard a lot about you."

"You did?" Harry asked, not surprised at her revelation. After all, not everyone was known as the boy who lived.

"Yeah, but one thing puzzles me…"

Harry kept quiet. He was getting uncomfortable at the direction this conversation had taken.

"Why did Voldemort want to kill you as a baby?" she asked, her eyes studying Harry curiously.

Harry stared giddily at the froth forming on the surface of his butterbeer. Taken aback by Corianne's bluntness, he did not know how to react. Should he yell at her for being a nosy prat and walked out of the place? Because he did not really want to tell her - they barely knew each other. But precisely so, and plus the fact that Harry had always had a good impression of her, he did not want to be rude.

"What is it to you?" Harry asked sharply.

"Well," Corianne began, looking chastised and embarrassed, "sorry I asked. I was only… Well I was being a nosy git. Sorry."

And she truly looked like she was sorry.

"Never mind," Harry said gruffly. They sat in awkward silence for a long time. Harry took a big slurp of his butterbeer, mentally willing the awkwardness away. Maybe he shouldn't have lost his temper. No, Harry corrected himself, it's all Jan's fault. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even have asked Corianne out of spite. It was always easier to blame someone other than oneself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Harry were having a friendly wizards duel while Hermione sat in the corner of the room of requirement, reading a book called 'Advanced Defence Spells and Shield Charms Against Unfriendly Attacks'.

"Hey Harry…"

The door opened and in came Dean and Seamus. The boys started to engage in a four men duel until the room slowly fill up with nearly half the school's population.

"I think we need to leave the place and change to a bigger room," Harry suggested. But the wonder of the room, it grew bigger to accommodate the enormous crowd upon the words leaving Harry's lips.

"Now, that everyone's here," Harry yelled over the buzzing chatter, and the chatter immediately died down, and Harry continued in a softer tone, "Er, I'm glad you all came. With you-know-who out there, er," he wasn't really good at prep talks, "well, let's begin shall we?"

Nervous laughter rang through the room.

"I think I would like you to work in groups of fours and fives. Try disarming each other randomly. It's a good way to test your er, reflexes," said Harry.

The room occupants split into clutters of fives and "Expelliarmus!" could be heard deafeningly throughout the room. Wands flew in many directions and people knocked over one another in their eagerness to retrieved their wands. It was a total mayhem.

"Hey!" Harry shouted.

"HEY!" he bellowed.

He clapped his hands and screamed at the top of his lungs, "HEYYYYYYYYYYY!"

One after the other, people began to stop the disarray disarming activities and reverted their attention to Harry.

"I can't do this," he said, "I think I need to split you up into different meetings. I'm not going to be able to teach anything in such a chaotic manner. I'm sorry. That's all for today. We'll give further notice about the subsequent meetings."

There were groans of disappointment but seeing that Harry wasn't going to let them carry on the lesson, they left the room, leaving Harry feeling extremely small in the expanded room with only Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry told her when the last person finally cleared out, "I need you to group the DA's and draw a schedule for the different groups. Can you?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione intoned playfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note: I don't know when the next chapter will be out but it shouldn't take longer than a week. I've already written half of it.


End file.
